Sangre Sucia Larry Stylinson
by Maria1212
Summary: Harry Styles y Louis Tomlinson. Uno hijo de muggles, el otro hijo de magos. Uno gryffindor, el otro Slytherin.
1. I: Hogwarts

COMIENZO DEL PRIMER AÑO

Harry miró la maciza pared de ladrillo frente a él. El miedo colandose en su sistema, y las manos sudorosas agarrando el frio metal del carrito donde llevaba sus útiles escolares.

—No estoy preparado para esto —dijo finalmento, girandose hacia sus padres. Ambos con enormes sonrisas de orgullo y felicidad-. No puedo.

-Claro que puedes, Harry -dijo su padre. Seguro y confiado, como siempre. Algo que Harry creía nunca conseguir aparentar, seguridad.

-Cariño -Anne, su madre, era la mujer mas hermosa y cariñosa que había podido conocer en toda su vida-, la señora McGonagall dijo que eres un mago, puedes hacerlo. Confiamos en ti.

-Pero... ¿Y si hubo una equivocación en la carta? -intentó buscar alguna excusa, creía que nunca sería lo suficiente bueno para entrar a ese colegio. Él no soy un mago, no podía ser.

Solo era el típico chico raro, que no tiene amigos y que nunca destaca en nada. Era un muchacho común de 11 años, sin nada que ofrecer o demostrar.

Y entonces llegó esa estraña mujer, la profesora McGonagall.

¡Esa mujer afirmaba ser una bruja! Pero no de esas feas y malvadas brujas que puede que vegan a la cabeza la primera vez. Ella decía tener poderes mágicos, y usar una varita para realizarlos.

Obviamente, ni sus padres ni él creyeron esas barbaridades. Hasta que McGonagall hizo algo tanto sorprendente como aterrorizante, ¡convirtió la mesa del salón en un cerdo! Si, como se escucha, un cerdo vivó apareció en el salón de los Styles, sustituyendo a la mesa de madera. Y solo basto un breve movimiento de su varita para eso.

La profesora McGonagall les explicó, que Harry era un mago, y que tendría que aprender a controlar sus poderes en un colegio de magia. Dijo que algún día podría realizar hechizos tan complicados como que el que ella demostró. Claro que Harry se preguntó para que le serviría convertir una mesa en un cerdo.

Los Styles acompañaron a McGonagall hasta un lugar llamado el Callejón Diagón, donde compraron los útiles de Harry para el colegio.

Antes de eso, para sorpresa de Harry, cambiaron su dinero a dinero mágico. Monedas de oro, plata y bronce, muy diferentes al dinero que el chico acostumbraba a usar.

Libros de hechizos, tunicas y guantes hechos de piel de dragón, una varita, un caldero... Harry se mareaba solo de recordarlo.

Al terminar el día, la profesora le explicó como llegar al tren que marcharía hacia Hogwarts, el colegio de magia.

Y ese era el problema... Para llegar al tren, tenía que atravesar una pared de ladrillo. McGonagall le aseguró que no le dolería, pero la pared parecía dura y dispuesta a hacerle daño cuando chocara con ella.

-Al menos intentalo, cielo -dijo la dulce mujer, acariciando el ruloso pelo de su hijo, y sacando al muchacho de sus pensamientos.

-De acuerdo... -murmuró el chico, lo intentaría. Podría con ello -, os hechare de menos durante el curso.

-Visitanos es las vacaciones de navidad -le dijo su padre, al escuchar el tono triste en su voz-. Y escribenos cartas todas las semanas.

-¡Si, ya lo se, papa! -dijo el chico riendo. Durante las ultimas horas, su padre se había dedicado a decir lo mismo: "escribenos cartas"-. Voy a hacerlo y os contaré mi poco progreso en clases.

-¿Poco? -se sorprendió Anne-, ¡seras el mejor de la clase!

-Pero mama... -se quejó el chico-, la profesora me explico que hay chicos que ya vienen de familias de magos, ellos serán mejor que yo.

-Ellos estaran confiados de que seran mejores -dijo el señor Styles-, por eso se esforzaran menos, y acabaran siendo los peores del curso.

Harry ladeó una sonrisa con hoyuelos y abrazó a sus padres. Ellos eran muggles, y no podrían atravesar la pared, así que ese sería el ultimo momento en que los vería hasta navidad.

-Date prisa -dijo Anne, con lagrimas en los ojos-, o perderas el tren.

-Os quiero -murmuró el chico. Después se dió la vuelta y corrió hacia la barrera.

Por inercia cerro los ojos, preparado para el choque. A lo lejos escuchó el grito de su padre:

-¡Escribenos!

Y cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró ante algo maravilloso.

Un enorme tren escarlata destacaba entre la multitud. Chicos de todas las edades, se despedian de sus familias, con lagrimas en los ojos. Harry miró todo con admiración. No sabía que le esperaba al llegar a Hogwarts, pero si el andén era así de impresionante, el colegio sería digno de admirar.

En la parte superior del anden, brillaba un rotulo: Andén nueve y tres cuartos.

Harry caminó entre las familias y buscó un vagón que estuviera libre. Pero no tuvó suerte, había llegado muy tarde y todos los vagones estaban ocupados. Decidió entrar en uno de los ultimos vagones, donde solo habían dos chicos sentados. Ambos parecían de su edad.

-¡Hola! -saludó, si iba a pasar siete años en ese colegio, querría tener al menos un amigo- No hay mas sitios libres, ¿me puedo sentar con vosotros?

Ambos chicos se miraron. El mas moreno, un chico con rostro nervioso mordió su labio inferior. Y el otro chico, que tenía expresión aburrida, enarcó una ceja en su dirección. Harry vió la diversión en sus ojos azules.

-¿Tus padres son de nuestras clase? -preguntó el chico moreno, muy nervioso. ¿Que les pasaba a esos dos? ¿Y a que se refería con esa pregunta?

-¿Que? -preguntó confundido el rizado, haciendo reir al chico de ojos azules.

-¡Que si tus padres son magos o no! -soltó el moreno, confundiendo aún mas al rizado. ¿Que tenía eso que ver con poder sentarse en ese compartimento?

-Mis padres no son magos. Y yo no sabía que...

-Largo de aquí -le interrumpió el chico de ojos azules.

-¿Por que? ¡No te he hecho nada! -el chico miró a los dos muchachos. Las dos expresiones ahora reflejaban ¿asco?

-¡Haz caso a Louis y largate, nadie te quiere aquí! -dijo esta vez el moreno, mirando con repulsión al pequeño chico en la puerta.

-Pero...

-¿Pero que? ¿Tan inutiles sois los sangre sucia que no podeis entender cuando alguien os dice que os marcheis? -se burlo Louis con una falsa sonrisa.

Harry dió un pasó hacia atras, ¿sangre sucia? ¿A que se refería?

Dió marcha atras y buscó otro vagón, con las palabras de ambos chicos resonando en su cabeza. Adiós a la emoción que tenía al entrar en el andén, nadie le queria. No servía para nada, solo para estorbar.

Harry no permitió a sus lagrimas salir, no se rendiría tan facilmente. Abrió la puerta de otro vagón, en este solo había un chico rubio de ojos azules, que levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo al escuchar abrirse el vagón.

-¡Hey! -saludó, y Harry sonrió. Deseando que ese chico no le hechara igual que los otros dos. Los imaginaba ahora en su vagón, riendo al recordar al tonto niño al que habían insultado.

-Hola, ¿puedo sentarme contigo? -dijo Harry, intentando no sonar grosero. Aun seguía sin comprender porque los chicos no le permitieron sentarse con el.

-Por supuesto, sientate -dijo el rubio, dejando el libro de lado y señalando el asiento enfrende del suyo-. Mi nombre es Niall Horan.

-Yo soy Harry Styles -dijo, mientras se sentaba con Niall. Parecía un chico simpatico.

-¿Es tu primer año en Hogwarts? Nunca te he visto.

-Si -dijo Harry, relajandose. No parecía querer hecharlo de allí-, ¿y tu?

-Yo soy de segundo, y voy a Ravenclaw -dijo, sonriendo y señalando el escudo en au uniforme. Harry aun no se había puesto el suyo-, ya sabes, la casa de la inteligencia y sabiduría -dijo riendo al ver la expresión confundida de Harry-. ¿Eres hijo de muggles?

Harry se enderezó en su asiento, eso era lo que había causado que los muchachos del otro compartimente le hecharan de él.

-Si, ¿no te molesta, verdad? -añadió rapidamente, empezaba a caerle bien ese muchacho de expresión alegre.

-¿Debería? -se sorprendió Niall, pero después, su rostro se puso serio-, te has encontrado a alguno de esos sangre limpia, ¿verdad?

Harry no pasó por alto que dijo con burla las palabras "sangre limpia". Y eso le recordo a como el chico de ojos azules le había llamado.

-No lo se, pero un chico me llamó sangre sucia -dijo haciendo una mueca-, ¿que significa?

-Nada, Harry, no te preocupes. Solo es gente estupida insultando a gente que no le ha hecho nada. Estoy seguro de que eres una persona fantastica -aseguró Niall, haciendo sonreir al rizado. Definitivamento, el rubio lo caía genial- Oye, ahora llegara mi mejor amigo, ¿no hay problema, verdad?

-No, tranquilo -dijo Harry, deseoso de conocer a mas magos.

-Genial, se llama Liam, y también va a segundo. Pero el es de Hufflepuff, la casa de los trabajadores y eso... Estara a punto de llegar.

-¿Tu eres hijo de muggles también? -soltó Harry, quería saber mas sobre su nuevo amigo.

Amigo... Harry hacia tiempo que no tenía uno. O al menos, uno de verdad.

-No, bueno mas o menos -rió el rubio-. Mi madre es una bruja, y mi padre es muggle. Casí le da un ataque cuando se enteró.

Harry rió y en ese momento el vagón se abrió. Un chico castaño, con rostro risueño, y algo gordito, entró en el compartimento y se sentó teatralmente, con gesto abatido.

-Odio a mi madre -dijo para si mismo, frunciendo el ceño. Saludó a Niall y se percató de la presencia de Harry-. ¡Hola! ¿Primer año? Soy Liam Payne, segundo año. Soy de Hufflepuff, la casa amarilla y si necesitas algo puedes contar conmigo.

Dijo eso muy rapidamente y Harry abrió los ojos como platos.

-Si... Yo soy Harry Styles, un placer -dijo el chico, con voz lenta y algo grave para su edad.

-¿Eres amigo de Niall? -siguió hablando el castaño-, ¡entonces también seras mi amigo!

-Si, soy amigo de Niall... creo.

-Claro que somos amigos, bobito -rodó los ojos Niall, sonriendo a Harry-. O lo seremos, hablanos de ti.

-No tengo nada interesante que contar...

-Todo el mundo tiene algo interesante que contar, Harry -dijo Liam-. Yo, por ejemplo, ayer fuí a comprar un lechuza y no encontre ninguna que me gustara. Así que me compre un gato.

—¿Eso es interesante? —preguntó el rubio frunciendo el ceño.

—Si, claro que lo es ¿No crees Harry? —los dos chicos giraron hacia el rizado, que intentaba contener la risa.

—¿Como se llama tu gato, Liam? —preguntó, sin darle la razón a ninguno de los dos muchacho. Ambos le caían bien, y no quería ponerse del lado de ninguno.

—Se llama Ele —sonrió el castaño, con su rostro iluminado—, ¿tu tienes mascotas?

—No —negó Harry—. Pero quiero una lechuza, leí que son buena compañia.

—Lo son —asintió Niall— yo tengó una, su nombre es Luke.

—¿Luke? —se extrañó Harry, mientras reía, ¿que tipo de nombre era ese para una mascota?

—¿Algún problema? —se indignó falsamente el rubio.

—No, solo que conozco a un chico llamado así. Es muggle. —y no mentía. Luke era un muchacho de su antiguo colegio, no eran muy amigos, pero se conocían.

—¿Tienes un amigo muggle? —se ilusionó Liam. Parecía realmente feliz.

—Si, soy hijo de muggles. Y vosotros dos sois los unicos magos que conozco —después hizo una mueca y susurró—. Además de claro, esos chicos que me molestaron. Louis, creo que se llamaba.

—¿Louis? —Liam frunció el ceño, mirando fijamente la ventana. Harry no se había dado cuenta de que el tren ya se movia.

—¿Le conoces? —se extraño Niall, el no conocía a ningún Louis, y su mejor amigo parecía conocerlo.

—Es mi primo —dijo haciendo una mueca—. Y es uno de esos que creen que son superiores por ser de familias de magos.

—¿Por que? —se extraño Harry. ¿Por que creerse superior a alguien que no conocias?

—Porque son idiotas —dijo Liam—. El y toda mi familia. Y a mi me llaman traidor a la sangre, por relaccionarme con gente como tu.

—¿Gente como yo?

—Hijos de muggle —y al ver la expresión de Harry, continuó—, pero no te sientas mal. Yo no pienso igual que ellos, me caes bien Harry.

Harry sonrió, y la puerta volvió a abrirse. Había una mujer anciana, cargando con un carrito lleno de golosinas.

—¿Algo del carrito? —preguntó la mujer. Liam se levantó de un saltó y compró tantos dulces como cambían en sus brazos.

Cuando la mujer se hubo marchado, Liam habló:

—Para algo tenía que servir las riquezas de mi familia. Serviros.

Harry se emocionó y, musitando un gracias, cogió lo primero a lo que su mano llegaba. Pero esos no eran los dulces a los que él estaba acostumbrado.

—¿Ranas de chocolate? —preguntó.

—Tienen cromos para coleccionar —dijo Niall, cogiendo el también uno de los embases—. A mi me falta el de Ptolomeo.

—Yo los tengo todos, supongo que es porque como mucho —comentó Liam, comiendo algo que Harry no consiguió identificar.

—Me ha tocado ¿Godric Gryffindor? -dijo al leer el cromo, después de comerse la rana de chocolate— ¿No es esa una de las casas de Hogwarts?

—Así es —asintió Niall, sacando su lado inteligente a colación— Es uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts, por eso una de las casas lleva su apellido. Pero lo aprenderas en Historia de la magia.

—Una asignatura de Hogwarts -agregó Liam— Aunque la mas aburrida de todas.

Harry suspiró, no todo podía ser bueno.

—Hey, chicos —habló Niall, después de un cómodo silencio— ¿Abrimos unas grageas de todos los sabores?

—¿Que? —preguntó Harry.

Niall señalo un embase entre los dulces de Liam.

—Cuando dice todos los sabores, se refiere a todos —explicó Liam—. Hay sabores normales, como chocolate, vainilla...

—Pero también hay algunos como coles, cera de oido... todo lo que te puedas imaginar.

—Dame una —dijo Harry, determinado.

Se hecho una de color amarillo a la boca, y se alegró al sentir el sabor de tostadas con mantequilla. Liam probó una que nadie quiso comer, resultó ser pimienta y comenzó a toser como loco, mientras los otros dos se reían a carcajadas.

La tarde en el tren resultó ser agradable, cómoda y libre de accidentes. La noche se instaló en el cielo, y Harry decidió que sería momento de ponerse el uniforme.

Salió del vagón y caminó hasta un pequeño baño. Se cambió su ropa muggle y se puso el uniforme. Que era una túnica negra, Liam aseguró que cuando le seleccionaran para una casa, la túnica cambiaría para llevar impresa el escudo de esta.

Salió del baño y caminó hasta el vagón. Pero mala fue su suerte, cuando se chocó con un chico que pasaba por el pasillo. Por el golpe, Harry calló de espaldas al suelo, y el otro muchacho tuvo que sujetarse de las paredes para no caer con él.

Harry levantó la mirada, y se madijo al darse cuenta de que había chocado con la ultima persona que quería ver: Louis, el chico que le hechó del compartimento.

—¡Mira quien tenemos aquí! —se burló el ojiazul—. El sangre sucia que quería ser mi amigo.

—Yo no quiero ser tu amigo —gruñó Harry, levantandose y arreglando su túnica.

—¿No? —preguntó el chico, dando un pasó adelante—. Yo tampoco. E intenta ver por donde vas, no quiero volver a tocarte de nuevo.

—Ha sido un accidente, tu tampoco ibas mirando.

—No tomes tantas confianzas -gruñó Louis—. O me daras una buena razón para lanzarte una maldición.

—¿Primero tendras que aprender a usarlas, no? —preguntó inocentemente Harry. No se dió cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que sintió la dura madera en su espalda.

Louis le había empujado, y se acercaba peligrosamente a el.

—No eres nadie en comparación conmigo, ¿me oyes? —susurró el castaño—. Nadie. Ve y regresa con tus asquerosos padres muggles y libranos de tu presencia.

Harry se alejó de él, y con todas sus fuerzas evitó que las lagrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.

Volvió a su compartimente, y no comentó nada a ninguno de los chicos. No quería preocuparlos, sobre todo a Liam, que era familia de Louis.

El tren paró su viaje, a los pocos minutos. Había llegado.

Los chicos bajaron del tren, y Liam le susurró a Harry.

—Ahora vendra alguien a por los de primero. Niall y yo iremos en los carruajes, pero tu podras ir en las barcas, para ver el castillo desde otra perspectiva. Mira ahí.

Señaló a un hombre enorme, mas grande y alto que dos hombres juntos.

—¡Los de primero! ¡Los de primero, venid conmigo!

—Te esperamos en el banquete, espero que estes en Ravenclaw —le dijo Niall, mientras él y Liam iban hacia un carruaje. Harry se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que estos no eran tirados por nadie, si no que se movian solos.

Harry se acerco al hombre que gritaba, y acompañó a sus compañeros de primero. Vió rostros asustados, ansiosos y aburridos. Aunque este ultimo solo era por Louis.

—¡Subid a los botes! —gritó el gigante, señalando unos viejos botes situados en el lago— No mas de cuatro por bote.

Harry se subió a uno de los botes, seguido de un chico y dos chicas mas. El gigante ocupaba un barco para el solo.

Navegaron en las barcas, que se movian solas, durante un tiempo.

—¡Ahora tendreis vuestras primera visión de Hogwarts!

En efecto, unos segundos después un enorme y colosal castillo asomó en lo alto de una colina.

Un "Ohhhh" general se escuchó de parte de los niños.

Era magnifico, cientos de torres y torrecillas adornaban el lugar. Y con la luz, parecía sinceramente un lugar de verdad magico.

Harry vió por primera vez el que sería su hogar durante siete años y sintió miedo, emoción, alegría, todo combinado.

Todos estaban asombrados, y emocionados. Incluso Louis Tomlinson, se inclinó maravillado ante el expectaculo.

Al fin, llegaron a tierra. Y siguieron al gigante por la ladera, camino al castillo.

El gigante dió tres golpes en la enorme puerta de madera.


	2. II: Selección

Harry miró nervioso y emocionado como las enormes puertas de madera se abrían ante ellos.

Por ella apreció una mujer con gafas cuadradas. Tenía el pelo negro recogido en un moño, y Harry sabía que era estricta y el tipo de mujer al que no se le gastan bromas. Claro que Harry ya la conocía, era la profesora McGonagall, la mujer que le había confesado que era un mago.

—Los de primer año, profesora —le dijo el gigante, con voz grave.

—Yo los llevo a partir de aquí, Hagrid —contestó la profesora McGonagall.

La profesora dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia dentro del castillo, con los alumnos pisándole los talones.

Pasaron a un gran vestíbulo. Las antorchas colgadas en las paredes hacían un perfecto contraste con el mármol de estas. Harry no podía esperar para descubrir cada pasadizo y pasillo de Hogwarts.

Siguieron a la profesora hasta una pequeña habitación, donde todos se amontonaron y esperaron a que la profesora hablara.

—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts —dijo con emoción, y Harry recordó esas palabras con fuego en su mente—. Soy la profesora McGonagall, vuestra profesora de transformaciones. En pocos momentos entrareis al gran comedor, donde los alumnos de otros cursos os estarán esperando para la cena —Harry suspiró, se moría de ganas de ver a sus amigos—. Pero antes, se os seleccionara para vuestra casa. A saber: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Esta casa, será como vuestra familia y pasaréis la mayor parte del tiempo en su sala común. Ganareis puntos para vuestra casa, pero también podréis perderlos. Al final de año, la casa con mas puntos ganara la copa de la casa —Harry estaba nervioso, y deseoso de estar en la casa de alguno de sus amigos, no quería estar solo—. Ahora, esperad aquí, vendré en unos minutos.

Harry estaba cada vez más nervioso. Lo que más le preocupaba era la manera en que lo seleccionarán. Ni Niall, ni Liam le habían explica que tendría que hacer, ¿y si era algún tipo de prueba? ¿Tendría que hacer algún tipo de magia?

Con ese último pensamiento sintió que toda la emoción abandonaba su cuerpo. El no sabía hacer magia, le mandaría a su casa. No podría hacer sentir orgullosos a sus padres.

—¡Zayn, mira esto! —Harry escuchó una conocida voz aguda, y se giró para ver si estaba molestando a alguien más.

El ojiazul estaba riendo y se inclinaba sobre alguien. Harry distinguió a un pequeño muchacho de pelo pelirrojo, parecía muy asustado y estaba a punto de llorar. Harry se preguntó si ese chico era también hijo de muggles, y por eso le molestaban.

El chico moreno, amigo de Louis, se acerco y también se inclinó sobre el pelirrojo.

—¿Otro sangre sucia? Ya tenemos bastante con el inútil del tren —el rizado se sintió mal, pero continuó escuchando las palabras de Zayn—. ¿Tus padres son magos?

—No lo se —al ver el rostro divertido de los dos muchachos, el pelirrojo continuó—. Mis padres murieron cuando tenía cuatro años. Vivo en un orfanato, por favor no me hagáis daño.

—¿Cual es tu apellido? —preguntó Zayn. Pero Harry no le dejó responder, se acercó a los tres chicos con más valor del que tenía y los enfrentó.

—Dejad al chico en paz, no os ha hecho nada —dijo con furia, mientras se ponía delante del pelirrojo.

—¿Me estas dando ordenes? —dijo Zayn, mirando con repulsión a los dos chicos frente a él.

—La escoria ayuda a la escoria —comentó Louis riendo—. ¿Verdad que si, sangre sucia?

—¡Señor Tomlinson! —todos giraron la vista, la profesora McGonagall había vuelto. Miraba en dirección a Louis, la decepción brillando en su mirada— ¡No se permite ese tipo de comentarios en Hogwarts! La próxima vez que le oiga llamar a alguno de sus compañeros de esa forma, no dudaré en restar varios puntos a su casa.

Louis y Zayn se alejaron de allí, y Harry se giró hacia el pelirrojo.

—Muchas gracias —dijo el chico—. Me llamo Ed Sheeran, ¿y tu?

—Harry Styles —respondió.

Y así Harry conoció al que sería uno de sus mejores amigos.

—¡Seguidme, ya está todo preparado! —gritó la profesora McGonagall, ante los murmullos que creaban los alumnos—. Poneros en una fila de uno, por favor.

Todos se callaron y Harry se colocó detrás de Ed, mientras comenzaban a caminar detrás de la profesora McGonagall.

Les condujo por varios pasillos, y harry supo que le costaría días descubrir como llegar a cada sitio en el castillo. Y por fín, llegaron.

El gran comedor era una sala gigante, más grande que toda la casa de Harry, y con cinco largas mesas en ella. Había 4 mesas, una para cada casa de Hogwarts, y Harry vio allí a sus dos amigos, que le saludaron con la mano. Él respondió el saludo, nervioso.

En la última mesa estaba, la que supuso era la mesa de profesores. Y la mayor sorpresa se la llevó cuando miró hacia arriba. Habían cientas de velas voladoras, que daban un aspecto magnífico al gran comedor. Y lo mejor era el techo, que era negro y estrellado, como si diera directamente al cielo de la noche.

—Es un hechizo —escuchó que un muchacho susurraba—. Para que parezca el cielo de fuera.

Harry pensó que nada más podría sorprenderlo. Llegaron al final del comedor, y la profesora McGonagall colocó un taburete de tres patas delante de ellos. Encima puso un raído sombrero viejo.

Harry dio un paso hacia atrás, asustado, cuando vió que se abría uno de los cortes en el sombrero, y este comenzó a cantar:

Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,

pero no juzgues por lo que ves.

Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar

un sombrero más inteligente que yo.

Puedes tener bombines negros,

sombreros altos y elegantes.

Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts

y puedo superar a todos.

No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza

que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver.

Así que pruébame y te diré

dónde debes estar.

Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,

donde habitan los valientes.

Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad

ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor.

Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff

donde son justos y leales.

Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff

de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado.

O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,

Si tienes una mente dispuesta,

porque los de inteligencia y erudición

siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes.

O tal vez en Slytherin

harás tus verdaderos amigos.

Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio

para lograr sus fines.

¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!

¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!

Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga).

Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante.

El sombrero dejó de cantar, y se volvió a desplomar en el taburete. Todos aplaudieron a su canción, y Harry sintió el alivio viajar por su cuerpo, ¡Solo tenía que probarse un sombrero! ¡No había ninguna prueba!

—Ahora, os llamaré por orden de lista —dijo la profesora McGonagall, cuando todos dejaron de aplaudir—. ¡Adebal, Lia!

Una niña muy morena y nerviosa, subió y se sentó en el taburete. Harry agradeció que su apellido fuera Styles, y que aún le quedara mucho para tener que probarse el sombrero. Después de unos segundos el sombrero gritó:

—¡HUFFLEPUFF! —la niña saltó de felicidad, y se sentó en la mesa de los tejones. Harry vio cómo Liam le daba la bienvenida a la chica, y suspiró. La profesora gritó un par de nombre más, que fueron a Hufflepuff y Gryffindor, y entonces llegó:

—¡Calder, Eleanor! —una chica de pelo castaño y con mirada presumida subió al taburete y se probó el sombrero.

Solo pasaron unos segundos, y el sombrero no dudó en gritar:

—¡SLYTHERIN! —la casa del fondo, la que tenía banderas verdes, gritaron y festejaron.

Pasaron varios nombres más, que Harry no conocía, hasta que llegó el turno de Zayn. El sombrero pasó varios minutos para elegir su casa, pero al fín se decidió.

—¡SLYTHERIN!

Harry ignoró los siguientes nombres, hasta que llegó el turno de su nuevo amigo.

—¡Sheeran, Ed! —Harry notó que cuando dijo ese nombre, todos se quedaron en silencio. Hasta la profesora McGonagall miraba nerviosa al joven pelirrojo, ¿que ocurría? ¿porque todos se habían puesto así? Ed no había hecho nada, ¿o sí?

—¡GRYFFINDOR! —la mesa de gryffindor aplaudió, pero Harry se fijó en que lo hacían con algo de ¿miedo? No entendía, Ed era un chico normal y corriente.

—¡Styles, Harry! —Harry miró el taburete, y cogiendo todo el valor que no sabía tener, se acercó y se puso el sombrero en la cabeza. Le quedaba demasiado grande, así que le tapaba los ojos y le prohibía ver al resto de sus compañeros.

—Vaya, vaya... —susurró una aguda voz en su oído, ¿el sombrero le estaba hablando?—. Una mente muy interesante, ya lo creo. Llena de valor e inteligencia. Pero con gran lealtad y astucia. Será difícil... muy difícil. Podrías estar bien en Hufflepuff, pero no eres lo suficiente comprometido —Harry se indignó, ¿como que no era lo suficiente comprometido?—. Si, si... Creo que ya se lo que voy a hacer contigo —y después, gritó a todo el comedor—, ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Harry se quitó el sombrero y corrió hasta sentarse al lado de Ed, recibiendo felicitaciones y bienvenidas. Se sentía mal por no haber quedado en la misma casa que Liam o Niall, pero al menos tenía a Ed, que esperaba que se convirtiera en un buen amigo.

—¡Tomlinson, Louis! —fué uno de los últimos nombres y el sombrero le mandó a Slytherin. El chico se quitó el sombrero, y con una sonrisa de superioridad, se sentó al lado de su amigo.

Cuando no quedaba nadie para seleccionar, un hombre de barba y pelo largos y plateados se levantó desde la mesa de profesores. Supuso que ese era el director.

—A los nuevos, bienvenidos a Hogwarts. Y a los que no lo son, bienvenidos de nuevo. Soy el director, Albus Dumbledore, y antes del banquete, os compartiré el lema del colegio: No hagais cosquillas a un dragón dormido. Muchas gracias.

Y volvió a sentarse.

—¿En serio ese es el lema del colegio? —pregunto sorprendido Harry, mientras soltaba una risotada. Y preguntandose si los dragones en verdad existían, sería fascinante ver uno de cerca.

—Más o menos. El lema del colegio está en latín, y si amigo, los dragones existen —respondió una chica pelinegra, sentada en frente de Harry— Soy Kendall Jenner, prefecta de Hogwarts.

—¿Prefecta? ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó, estrechando la mano de Kendall.

—Soy una estudiante que tiene autoridad, es decir, puedo sumar o restar puntos. Además de más cosas y responsabilidades —respondió la chica—. Se eligen a dos prefectos de cada casa en su quinto curso. Es mi primer año como prefecta, así que aun no tengo mucha experiencia. Algún día quizás te convierten en uno.

Harry asintió, y pegó un bote en su asiento, cuando vió que las mesas se llenaban de comida.

—¿Recuerdas que es un colegio de magia? —se rió Ed, mientras se servia toda la comida que pudo.

—Cierto.

Todo estaba delicioso, y los chicos de todos las casa comenzaron agradables y amenas charlas.

—¡Eh, Harry!

El muchacho se giró y vió que Niall le sonreía desde la mesa de al lado.

—¡Hola, Niall!

—¡Que pena que no hayas quedado en Ravenclaw —se lamentó, mientras observaba el uniforme Harry, con el escudo de Gryffindor— ¿Te gusta el colegio?

—¡Es increíble! —dijo Harry aunque solo había pasado una hora desde que entró a el— Ya quiero aprender a hacer hechizos y pociones y...

—Los exámenes no te gustaran tanto —comentó el rubio—. Soy de Ravenclaw, ¡pero por Merlín! se pasan con los deberes.

Harry se rió y saludó a Liam, que le veía desde la mesa de Hufflepuff.

—Seguiremos siendo amigos, ¿verdad? —preguntó el rizado.

—¡Claro que si! —exclamó Niall— Liam y yo somos de casa diferentes, pero eso no impide que seamos amigos. Ahora seremos tres.

—Cuatro —corrigió Harry—. Ed también se añadirá al grupo, ¿verdad, amigo?

Ed asintió, tímido.

—¡Por supuesto! —asintió el rubio, pero Harry vio un deje de preocupación en su mirada— Luego hablamos, Harry, tengo hambre.

Los tres chicos rieron y se dispusieron a seguir disfrutando de la comida. Harry vio que Louis Tomlinson reía junto a Zayn y Eleanor Calder, y se preguntó porqué era tan importante la clase de sangre que tenían. Es lo mismo que discriminar a alguien por su color de piel, estúpido y sin sentido.

—Bienvenidos, jovenes Gryffindor —todos echaron su cuerpo atrás, cuando un hombre apareció atravesando la mesa.

—¿Que? ¿Como? —preguntó un muchacho rubio.

—Es un fantasma —les tranquilizó Kendall, aunque eso les asustó aún más. El hombre era casi transparente y se podía ver a través de él—. ¿Que tal te va, Sir Nicholas?

—Fantástico, ahora que tenemos nuevos y jóvenes Gryffindor —dijo el fantasma—.Mi nombre esSir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, el fantasma de la casa Gryffindor.

—¡Mi padre me contó quién eres! —dijo el mismo chico de antes—. ¡Eres Nick casi decapitado!

—¿Como se puede estar casi decapitado? —preguntó Ed, mirando confuso al fantasma frente a el.

—Así —gruño el fantasma, frustrado. Se cogió la oreja y tiró de ella. Su cabeza quedo colgado por unos milímetros de piel, muchos hicieron sonidos asqueados. Nick volvió a poner a cabeza en su sitio y se alejó de allí. Desagradable, pero alucinante.

Después de unos minutos, la comida desapareció, fue sustituida por dulces de todo tipo y sabor.

—¡Aún no había acabado de comer! —se quejaron algunos. Liam, desde la mesa de Hufflepuff, hizo un puchero y decidió comenzar a devorar los dulces.

—¡Mira esto, Ed! —se emocionó Harry, al ver tarta de calabaza entre todos los postres.

—¿Que es eso? Tiene un color raro —se quejó el pelirrojo.

—Tarta de calabaza, creo —dijo Harry, llevándose un trozo a la boca.

—Prefiero no arriesgarme.

Harry siguió comiendo, mientras se encogía de hombros. A lo lejos, se divirtió viendo como Louis se quejaba al tener un fantasma (lleno de sangre plateada) sentado a su lado.

Harry iba a echar otro trozo de tarta a su boca, cuando los postres también desaparecieron, y el director se levantó.

—Ahora que vuestros estómagos están llenos, me gustaría dar unas palabras. Para los nuevos, estaría bien decir que visitar el bosque prohibido, está fuera de vuestras posibilidades —Harry rió, ¿bosque prohibido?— También quisiera añadir, que la profesora Thorne de herbología, estará trabajando durante unos años con una planta venenosa recién descubierta, y será sustituida por la profesora Sprout, un aplauso por favor —una mujer regordeta se levanto de la mesa, mientras los alumnos y demás profesores aplaudían— ¡Y ahora! Antes de ir a la cama, cantaremos la canción del colegio.

La sonrisas de todos se volvieron algo más forzadas, al parecer, la canción de la escuela no era de su agrado.

Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts,

enséñanos algo, por favor.

Aunqueseamos viejos y calvos

o jóvenes con rodillas sucias,

nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas

con algunas materias interesantes.

Porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire,

pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa.

Así que enséñanos cosas que valga la pena saber,

haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos,

hazlo lo mejor que puedas, nosotros haremos el resto,

y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros cerebros se consuman.

Fue un desastre, cada uno cantaba la canción a un ritmo diferente, y añadiendo a que algunos no sabían la letra, Harry entendió porque las sonrisas de todos se volvían forzadas.

—¡Ahora! Los prefectos conducirán a los alumnos a sus salas comunes —dijo Dumbledore, y todos se pusieron en pie. Harry decidió caminar cerca de Kendall, que al ser prefecta, tendría que conducirlos a sus salas comunes.

—¿Que es la sala común? —preguntó el rizado a Kendall.

—Hay cuatro salas comunes —respondió Kendall, atenta a que no faltara ningún alumno—, una para cada casa. Ahí pasarás la mayor parte de tu tiempo, la de gryffindor está en una torre, en el séptimo piso.

Los prefectos condujeron a los alumnos de Gryffindor por escaleras y pasillos. Harry notó que las personas de los cuadros se movían y se paseaban por otros cuadros que no eran los suyos. Al final, llegaron hasta el gran cuadro de una mujer.

—¿Santo y seña? —preguntó la mujer del cuadro.

—Et aurum Rubrum —dijo Kendall, mirando a los chicos— Apuntad en un pergamino la contraseña, sin ella no podréis pasar a la sala común. Cada día de la semana hay una nueva, los prefectos nos ocuparemos de que las sepáis, pero no deis la contraseña a nadie que no sea un Gryffindor.

Pasaron a la sala común, era grande y espaciosa. Habían varios sillones, mesas y banderas, todas rojas y con un león dibujado. Había en el centro una chimenea encendida y dos escaleras que llevaban a dos direcciones diferentes.

—Esta es la sala común, donde prácticamente vivireis. Por la derecha encontrareis los dormitorios de los chicos, a la izquierda las chicas —Kendall llevó a las chicas hasta su habitación y después volvió, para enseñar a los chicos donde dormirían— Que paséis buenas noches, vuestras pertenencias ya estarán en vuestra habitación.

Habían siete puertas diferentes, una para cada curso, y en la de primero estaba grabado: Harry Styles, Ed Sheeran, Shawn Mendes y Justin Bieber.

—Estoy que me muero de sueño, ¿tu no, Justin? —preguntó un chico, y Harry supuso que era Shawn.

—¡Me pido esta cama! —grito el rubio, Justin, mientras se tumbaba sobre una de las camas.

—¡Yo esta! —gritó Harry tirándose sobre la cama más cercana a la ventana—. ¡Ed, ven aquí! —señaló la cama al lado de la suya. Ed se acercó tímidamente y se desplomó sobre la cama.

—Buenas noches, muchachos —dijo Justin, tirando de las cortinas de su cama, y mirando a Ed con algo de miedo.

—¡Hasta mañana! —dijo Harry.

—¡Eh, Harry! —dijo Ed, cuando Shawn y Justin se hubieron dormido—. ¿Por qué no me tienes miedo?

—¿Debería? —se extrañó Harry— No me has hecho nada. Eres mi amigo.

—Si, mi amigo —rió Ed.

—Ed, ¿porque te tienen miedo? —preguntó Harry, luego de unos minutos. Pero Ed ya se había dormido.

Harry tuvo un sueño agradable. Soñó que aprendía a hacer pociones y hechizos con un movimiento de su varita. Se imaginó a él mismo, defendiendo a los chicos como Ed de chicos con Louis. Soñó que sus padres le miraban orgullosos.

Harry, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió feliz y tranquilo.

Mas no duró mucho.


End file.
